1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system for use in analyzing the tensile stresses of a chain conveyor under load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been developed in the past to monitor and analyze the actual tensile stress of a chain conveyor while running and under a load. Some known systems involve simple tension gauges attached to the conveyor chain and manually read as the chain moves. Other systems include instrument packages and chart recorders that travel along with the conveyor chain. Davidson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,339, assigned to Southern Systems, Inc., of Memphis, Tenn., the assignee of the present invention, discloses a system that uses strain gauge, signal conditioning and radio technologies to produce an audio signal remote from the actual conveyor and proportional to the tensile stress on the conveyor chain. None of the above prior art discloses or suggests the present invention.